Heavy in Your Arms
by Heart's Fate
Summary: All he wanted was a celebratory drink and to relax. He hadn't expected his brothers to ruin the evening. What started as a blissful evening took a dark turn.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters used for this work of fiction.  
 **Warning** : Please note that there is underage drinking and use of a date rape drug.

* * *

 **Chapter One: I've Got You**

Nothing was a better treat than going to his dad's tavern for a well-deserved glass of rum or whiskey; Gil certainly earned himself one or two. Weeks and weeks of practice finally paid off as he managed to turn the tables and defeat Harry at his own game. Harry - by far the most aggressive of the sword-fighters in Uma's crew - used all sorts of tricks and cheats to gain the upper hand. The son of one of the world's most notorious pirates always made his pa proud with his skills.

With Harry being as prideful as he was, Gil knew he won fair and square. Harry would rather gouge out his own eye with his hook than let someone win just to make them feel better about themselves. He'd certainly knocked Harry down a peg or two by defeating him. His friend wasn't happy about his lost and Uma was never going to let him forget it, but he accepted the defeat with his usual flair.

Harry was quick to declare a rematch for the next day to prove Gil's win as nothing more than a fluke. The upcoming rematch didn't bother Gil in the slightest, the high he'd earned with his win continued as he entered his father's tavern. Maybe his dad would finally give him the look of approval he always seemed to have reserved for the twins, rather than the usual look of disappointment.

The tavern was Gaston's pride and joy, though the decorating took a hit with the lack of antlers and game themed rugs. Gaston made due with what he was able to find on the Isle, but it was still a far-cry from the tavern back in France - or so his dad tells him. His father regaled everyone with tales of his greatest adventures and those who choose not to listen or rolled their eyes were tossed out and forbidden from ever returning. Many of the patrons knew better and held their tongues; Gaston was still one of the strongest men on the Isle - if not the strongest - despite his age.

"Dad!" Gil exclaimed, hands slamming down on the bar's counter. His excitement waning as his dad ignored him in favor of the pretty little blonde who currently had all of his attention. A heavy sigh escaped him, he'd have to wait and deliver the news later.

Gil tried not to let it bother him, his dad ignoring him was a pretty normal thing. Instead he slipped behind the bar, grabbing himself the cleanest glass he could find and a bottle of rum, his dad none the wiser. Not that he cared. Gaston never paid much attention to his stock, making it easy for his boys to sneak off with some.

He couldn't help the little sneer as he turned away, pleasantly surprised when he saw the worry in the blonde's eyes the second she noticed him. Gil paused as a thought occurred to him, quickly glancing around for his mom and hoping she wasn't in for the night. The beautiful blonde stood at a table in the far corner, refilling a patrons goblet with their poison of the night. A smile graced her face, but he knew it was all a show. Her eyes spoke of the hurt and jealousy, growing green with each subtle glance back at Gaston.

Gil may have sought out his approval but he knew his dad was a snake. He knew their story and how sad it all was. Gaston's obsession with Belle. His descent into madness that grew into an obsession to kill the Beast. When brought back he had taken three wives, the blonde triplets who had always had their own obsession with him and who were sweet at heart but just as shallow as the very man they loved. Each one bore him a different son. The twins belonged to Laurette and Paulette, growing with child at the same time and giving birth just minutes apart. His mother, Claudette, was by far the sweeter of the trio. She wasn't the best all the time, sometimes forgetting to feed him or left him behind in a rush to be somewhere when he was younger. But he at least knew she cared for him by her constant displays of affection, unlike Gaston who only thought of him as some sort of bane.

The red dress flared out as she turned, surprised blue eyes meeting his. He gave her a sheepish smile, waving with the rum bottle still in hand. Disappoint crossed her features though she made no move to stop him. He wanted to go and tell her about his accomplishment, but his dad's voice cut through the air.

"Claudette! What are you doing just standing there? Bring these-" Gil frowned, blocking out Gaston's yelling. Claudette's face turning the same shade as her dress as she hurried back to the bar to retrieve the drinks. He didn't miss the little hip-check she gave the younger blonde before Gaston. Nor did he try to hide the proud smile as she did.

'Guess I'll tell have to tell her later.'

Despite Gaston's earlier outburst, the tavern remained quiet enough as Gil finally settled down at his usual table. It was still early and some of the regulars were already there. One-eyed Willy chortled from his table with Tabitha, waving his pint glass this way and that as he told the old hag one of his exaggerated stories. Cruella's henchmen, Horace and Jasper, sat at the opposite end of the bar. The duo complaining about the latest thing Cruella had them off doing. A group of goblins banged and rattled their mugs at their table. They were always amusing to watch and got rowdy very quickly. His dad never did much besides give them a stern glare that made the lot of them settle for all of an hour before they were back to banging and yelling.

Then there was Mr. Silver tucked away in his darkened corner far from the others. He was definitely Gil's favorite patron. The weathered cybernetic-pirate always treated him kindly and not like the bother that many often did. Mr. Silver had the best stories, telling Gil all about his past adventures. How once upon a time piracy in space was an actual thing. Gil loved the idea and as much as he loved the sea, traveling in space would be a dream come true. Silver often told him how much he reminded the pirate of a young Jim Hawkins, who probably lived a happy life in Auradon. Gil would listen as Silver lamented the trouble he had caused Jim and the lost of his pink goo of a pet, Morph.

Despite knowing how dangerous the cyborg was, Gil often wondered why he was trapped with the rest of them after having turned over a new leaf. Then again, his mother and her sisters we also trapped on the Isle. Though that dealt more with their obsession with his father than them having any sort of evil bone in their body.

A sweet chime-like giggle drew him from his thoughts, pulling his attention away from the cyborg. There in the opposite corner he caught sight of a flash of a blue, another giggle escaping from the last person he would have pictured to find in the tavern. His crush sat with the twins, Gaston Junior and Gaston the third, on either side of her. She tucked a loose strand of sapphire behind her ear as she nodded to something asked.

"Gil!" She waved and he found himself staring into a pair of warm chocolate eyes with a smile that could drive away the gloomy clouds that hung over the Isle.

"H-Hi Evie," he tried not to cringe at himself for waving far too enthusiastically, doing his best to swallow his nerves and returned her smile.

The blue-clad princess looked about ready to say more until Junior's hand gently gripped her chin and drew her attention away. Gil frowned at his brothers, watching Junior work his charm on her. It wasn't until he saw Gaston pull Evie's drink closer to him that he realized his brother's were up to no good. He watched silently, slowly sipping from his own drink.

A strange feeling washed over him. Something close to fear gripped him and he didn't like it one bit. Gil could barely make out what his brother was doing to, but something was telling him the worst.

Gaston laughed, pushing Evie's drink in front of her and urging her to drink. She only stared down for a second before politely declining. A small sliver of hope bloomed in Gil as she shook her head.

But there was Junior again, urging her as well. The pair upped their charm until the sapphire-princess had the glass in hand and took her first sip. Gil could only worry his lower lip as he watched, that fearful feeling washing over him once again.

He wanted to do something, but causing a scene wouldn't win him any favors. No one else seemed to notice that something was amiss with the trio in the corner and as far as he could see nothing horrible was happening...yet.

Maybe it was nothing and his mind was just playing tricks on him. Maybe he was just letting his jealousy over the fact that Evie was in a booth with the twins instead of sitting at the table with him cloud his judgement. Maybe Gaston hadn't messed with Evie's drink at all and it was all just a figment of his imagination.

So time ticked by and Gil continued to watch, the fear slowly slipping away as nothing seemed to have changed. The twins continued to flirt with Evie, who giggled and flirted right back. He tried not to over think too much whenever he saw her glance his way. Or the pretty little smile that came to her lips before her attention was drawn elsewhere.

He silently cursed his brothers, wishing he had noticed them earlier in order to have chosen a seat closer or just manned up and joined them.

Time continued and the tavern continued to fill. Gil had only looked away for a moment before things had changed. Jonas and Desiree entered for the night, waving at Gil and stopping briefly to say hello on their way to the bar. Content, they carried on and waved to his brothers, who only brushed them off with pleased smiles on their lips.

Evie sat pressed to Juniors side, a change from the prim and proper way she had been seating just moments before. Her eyes blinked rapidly, almost as if she were trying to fight to keep them open. She said something to which his brothers only laughed, their hands disappearing beneath the table. Her own joined them shortly after, pushing away weakly.

Something was very wrong and he had failed to listen to every warning that had been thrown at him.

Junior shook his head, handing Evie off to Gaston in order to stand from the table. They exchanged the girl once more, Evie being pressed back up into Juniors side as Gaston slid out after them. Blue hair shook at something asked of her and the boys laughed, moving towards the door.

Gil shot up. He had to do something. They couldn't leave with her. He looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but no one did. No one besides Silver, whose eyes were narrowed dangerously toward the trio, and his mom, who starred after them with frightened green eyes.

"Hey!" He called after his brothers, waving as he hurried over. A glance behind him in hopes that either Silver or his mother would come to help.

"Gil," Junior huffed, "now isn't the time," securing a hand around Evie's waist.

Those normally warmed eyes looked up and appeared far too foggy for his taste. Evie tried to smile but failed, seeming to have troubles controlling herself.

"Gil," she slurred, trying to free herself from Junior's grip. She slipped, legs giving way causing Gaston to roll his eyes as the twins steadied her.

"I'll take Evie home," Gil smiled holding out his hands for her.

The twins frowned. Gaston stepping forward and roughly pushed Gil back. Red began to creep over Gil's vision as he straightened himself. "We'll take care of her. She's in good hands tonight." The devilish grin on his lips told Gil otherwise.

His smile slipped away as he stepped back in their way.

"Don't cause a scene Gil. Get out of our way and we won't hurt you" Junior hissed, 'or the pretty little princess."

Red was all he could see now. The bastards weren't going to get pass him, even if they tried to double team him.

A meaty hand came down on Gaston's shoulder, followed by a metal prosthetic on Juniors. They jumped, Juniors arm slipped from Evie's waist and the girl fell forward. Gil rushed forward to catch her.

"He ain't the one causing a scene lads," Mr. Silver grinned, drawing the pair back before they could try to escape his grip. The twins protested, flinched when the former space pirate dug fingers into their collars. "Take her, boy. Keep her safe." He nodded to Gil, turned his brothers away and whispering threats as he pushed them back into the tavern.

Gil blinked, looking down at the heavier than expected load in his arms. Evie's hair was all he could see as she buried her face in his chest, her full weight pressed against him.

"-dun…-ike your brothers," he could just barely make out her words, but he agreed. He didn't like his brothers either.

Her grip on his vest laxed and he's sure if he hadn't had her firmly in his arms that she would have melted into a puddle of limbs.

"Evie," he called quietly, "can you walk?" a weak shake of her head was his only answer. Gil nodded, carefully prying her away from him. Her head lolled back, hair falling over one side of her face. All she did was blink slowly up at him, trying once more to smile and failing.

He had to be quick. Mr. Silver wouldn't be able to hold the twins off for too long if they complained to their dad. If he's not careful, they'd be out sooner rather than later to try and take her back.

As careful as possible, Gil secured Evie with one arm, quickly sliding the other under her knees and picking her up. Her cheek smashed against his chest as she leaned back, her left hand dangling listlessly at her side.

"Gil, I dun feel so good," Evie slurred. Her words nothing but a faint whisper now, causing Gil to strain himself in order to hear her.

Gil hurried away from the tavern, trying to ease the tension from his body. Her castle was too far away and he really didn't want to try to explain to the Evil Queen Grimhilde what had happened to her daughter. Besides with the far distance his brothers would be able to catch up in no time.

He tried to think where else he could take her for the night, not really knowing who she really called a friend. Dizzy was out of the question. He knew the little girl thought the world of Evie and again there would be questions he didn't want to answer. He wished he could have asked Mr. Silver, knowing the man would have happily opened his home to the princess in need.

That left the Lost Revenge. His home away from home. The crew were all doing their own things tonight and the ship may just be empty enough for him to slip in without being seen and avoid those unwanted questions.

"Gil," Evie whispered. He looked down only to see her eyes closed. Her lips parted just slightly as she breathed out, the smell of rum filling his nostrils. Though she'd only just called him, the girl had fallen asleep.

"It's okay," he whispered as he continued on towards the docks. "I got you Evie. I won't let them or anyone hurt you."


End file.
